


【IDW】下一次【霸王福特】

by 95_BUG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 福特一个人在牢房里打发了一段无聊的时光





	【IDW】下一次【霸王福特】

**Author's Note:**

> 又是补档

福特在冰冷昏暗的囚室上线，红色的光学镜环视四周，地上满是四溅的能量液的痕迹，他的还有其他TF的能量液。角落里堆放着各种刑具，其中一样昨天刚撬坏了福特左腿的膝关节。  
霸王不在啊，福特想。他一边的音频接收器损坏了，总是在发出嗞嗞的杂音，让他容易分神。他敲了敲损坏的音频接收器，又试着拽了拽扣在他脖子上的电击项圈，尽管他不需要呼吸但那东西确实勒得他脖子难受。他坐在充电床上再次四处看了看，没发现什么特别的。  
霸王真的不在，典狱长不知道该高兴还是该难过，他已经很久没有这么静悄悄地自己上线过了。如果霸王不在，不来折磨他，拷问他，那他该做什么呢？自慰吗？  
不不不，福特摇着头，想把蹦进自己脑袋的想法踢出去，他在想什么呢，在囚室里自慰？没有汽车人能干出这种事来。他该想想怎么解开该死的项圈，然后撬开囚室的门逃出去，然后……  
可是这里现在只有他自己，福特咬紧牙齿，没人会知道他干了些什么的。  
风扇转动着，他为自己想干的事感到羞耻。  
对接面板向后滑开，他握住自己软着的输出管，缓慢地撸动着。他别开头关闭了光学镜，他还没准备好看自己干的事。福特宽大的手掌包裹住自己的管子，渐渐加快了速度并变得规律起来。  
热风吹出他的散热器，让他面部装甲有些发烫。以前在格拉斯9号还太平的时候，他会躲在自己的房间里做这种事，他没有时间去寻觅火伴，身为典狱长为了自身的威严又不能向他的部下提出对接的请求，他只能躲起来自己解决。他自己从来没有问题，当他从自己的欲望中释放出来他就继续他的工作。  
但是这次……他不知道哪里出了问题，他想要释放，可是却达不到那个点，他手中的输出管又烫又疼，他喘息着，可就是无法过载。  
福特不知所措，他的机体温度在升高，过载对他而已是非常必要的，但他却做不到。他咬住自己的下唇，努力无视音频接收器的杂音去回想他最近都是怎么过载的——  
回想起来的东西吓了他一跳，自打他被关起来，他从没靠自己过载过，全都是霸王——风扇加快速度转动，排出了更多热风，但是——但他必须得接着回想下去，霸王是怎么做的？  
六阶战士的脸浮现在福特的眼前，他的笑容和那对血红色的光学镜让他心烦意乱。霸王会怎么做？福特回想着，他会按住他的脖子，把他压在充电床上。福特躺在床上，想象霸王正用他高大的机体覆盖住他。然后他会微笑，用他的手指……  
福特用拇指摩挲着自己的嘴唇，然后探进自己的嘴里按住自己的舌头。他有些紧张地咽了下电解液。  
“有时候我真搞不懂你，典狱长。你是不是因为很享受我这样虐待你所以你才不肯告诉我公正女神的事？”  
霸王说过的话混杂着杂音在福特音频接收器旁回响，羞耻感萦绕着他的火种，但他没办法停止。他用手指挑逗着舌头，然后他吮吸它们并想象那是霸王的手，一根一根地舔舐它们，湿滑的电解液覆盖在手指上。他试着挑弄自己颈间的管线，但他无法打开项圈，于是他放弃了，用他沾满电解液的手伸向了他的接口。  
福特的接口已经有润滑液流出了，他不知道这是怎么回事，他甚至还没碰那里。他想起霸王令人不安的笑容，想起他的手指就在他的接口附近但却不碰它——  
“你会喜欢的，你的接口正在一张一合呢。”  
典狱长呻吟着，他的接口又热又痒，他扬起头雕，蹭着充电床。别这样……碰我，求你碰我吧。  
终于，手指碰触了接口，他挤压着保护叶，让它们尽可能地张开。他沿着接口刮了一圈，蹭掉了附着着的润滑液，但很快就重新被湿润。一根手指挤进接口，福特还从来没有这么做过，里面柔软湿滑得令他诧异，他的手指被接口内壁包裹着，热烈地渴望更多的碰触，典狱长喉咙里发出咕噜的声音，他急切地塞进第二根手指。指腹按压着柔软的内壁，然后曲起手指用关节顶着内部敏感的节点。福特抬起腰好让手指更深地进入，他能感觉到接口的保护叶吸住了他的手指，然后他突然想到霸王也感受过这个吗？他一边不可捉摸地微笑着，一边用手指打开他湿软的接口，感受它的接口吮吸般迫不及待地绞住它们……福特的输出管为他的想象硬得发疼，端口溢出透明的液体，后面接口淌出的润滑液正顺着他的手指根部往下流。他想要再进入一根手指，但他意识到这是没用的，毕竟他的手指比不上霸王的输出管。  
福特的机体为这个想法骤然升温，他发现自己想要霸王来拆他，渴求霸王用他粗壮的输出管贯穿他，他明白一个汽车人不该有这种欲求，但他控制不了。不过更重要的是，眼下霸王并不在这里，无论他的幻想多么下流那也是无法实现的。  
典狱长喘息着，他想要找什么东西来填满自己，他调出自己的数据库寻找有用信息，然后他想起来，霸王也不是每次都会慷慨地给他享用自己的管子。他会让福特的光学镜强制下线，然后汽车人只能在黑暗中感觉到六阶战士在抚摸他，手指摩擦着他关节的缝隙，肆意地挑逗他，然后他的嘴唇附在福特分音频接收器旁，用平稳的夹带着笑意的声音说：“福特，猜猜我从你的监狱里找到了什么？”  
那个应该……福特扭头去看角落里的刑具，它们被能量液染得已经看不出本来的颜色了，但霸王用来……用来折磨自己的东西应该就在那儿。他抽出自己的手指，离开充电床想要去那边看看，但他忘了自己左腿膝关节的事，直接跪在了地上。  
“我为你感到耻辱，”霸王的嘲笑在回响在福特音频接收器旁，“生于战争却要死在这里，被折磨致死，而且你还享受这个，真是……没有比你更肮脏的汽车人了。”  
闭嘴！福特捂住自己的音频接收器，嗞嗞的杂音一直干扰着他，他知道霸王不过在刺激他，典狱长见过的拷问方式比六阶战士想象的还多，但他讨厌这样，他讨厌霸王嘲笑他屈于自己的欲望，尤其是现在。  
“你现在又不能在这里满足我……”  
福特勉强站起来，尽量不用他的左腿走到刑具堆旁，在里面翻找着，没怎么费工夫就找到了他想要的东西。他不知道是谁带进来的，可能是狱警，也可能是囚犯，这座监狱里会有一根假输出管实在不是什么值得惊奇的事。霸王找到了它并用在福特身上，那东西比真的输出管坚硬冰冷，但是……和霸王的大小差不多。  
福特吞咽了一下电解液，他看着手里的东西光学镜都在发热。他重新跪下，把假的输出管握在手里举到头雕的位置，用舌头舔了一下它的头部，他仿佛听到了霸王喉咙里的呻吟声，这鼓励了他，福特继续舔弄着那根管子，灵活的金属舌舔过管身，然后亲吻着根部。他吮吸着，让输出管进入他的嘴里。一开始他只是含住了头部，松开时清晰湿润的水声让他面部装甲发烫，接着他又含住更多。他的嘴巴没法很好地容纳粗大的输出管，但他不去理会这个，只是把它更多地推进嘴里。舌头被硬挺的输出管压住，福特感觉管子已经顶到了他的喉咙，他本能地想要呕吐，但他忍住了，他抽出输出管，然后又猛地插进嘴里。  
清洗液涌上光学镜，典狱长记得这些，他的机体也清楚地记得，霸王有力的手按住他的头雕，疯狂地摆动，沉重地喘着，他舔着嘴唇，红色的光学镜眯起来看着无法说话的福特。  
“我亲爱的典狱长，我会如你所愿地狠狠拆你，”霸王难以置信的温柔地说着，还会抚摸他的头饰，“所以你能不能打开你自己？”  
福特抬起光学镜隔着水汽看着霸王，尽管他此时并不是真的在这儿，但福特能感受到他不容置疑的表情，他呜呜地呻吟着，手颤抖着探向自己的接口，那里已经湿成一片，润滑液正顺着他的大腿往下淌。福特任由管子在他嘴里抽插着，同时用手指打开他的接口，润滑液填进他的指缝里，顺着手指的根部淌进他的手掌。他无法否认，他想让霸王进入自己，他想被他按在充电床上拆到下线，他知道对一个折磨自己的人抱有这样的渴求有多恶心，但他想要这样，甚至和霸王火种融合他都不在乎。或许霸王把他从囚犯堆里捡出来的时候他的某个线路就烧坏了，他无法再自豪地说他是一名汽车人，可是他已经无法再想那么多，他只想那根管子快点儿捅进他的接口。  
润滑液流淌了一地，福特转过身趴在地上，抬起他的臀部，他喘息着，风扇转动的声音伴随着音频接收器的杂音在他脑内嗡鸣，火种猛烈跳动着，他几乎能感受到火种的热度。输出管猛地进入，典狱长为此尖叫，随着一下下毫不留情的抽插他的尖叫变成断断续续的抽泣。就算福特已经努力扩张自己，但粗大的输出管仍让他感到疼痛，清洗液模糊了他的视线，他自己的输出管也随着这激烈的动作弹动着。管子插入的一次比一次深，它挤压着福特的手指够不到的地方，机体深处受到冲撞让福特感到恐惧和疼痛，但更多的是兴奋。  
他知道他就快成功了，输出管坚硬的管身碾压着他的内部节点，不给福特丝毫喘息的机会。他的下巴蹭着地面，用手握住自己的输出管，跟着自己被侵入的速度撸动自己的管子。他控制不住地哭喊起来，当输出管捅到最深出时，福特失声过载了。

福特重新上线，囚室还是那么昏暗冰冷，和之前上线相比没有任何变化。他闻到了对接液的气味，低头看到自己小腹上和地面上的紫色液体。福特抹着自己机体上的液体，关上了对接面板，靠在充电床边坐着。他盯着天花板，照明灯上还糊着溅上去的能量液，然后他慢慢曲起双腿，用手臂环抱住，把脸埋在双膝之中。  
“霸王，你下一次什么时候来啊……”

——ＴＨＥ ＥＮＤ——


End file.
